The Big Lablooski
The Big Lablooski is the second episode in Season 2 of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. It was aired on January 28, 2005. Plot When Madame Foster's arch-rival, Flo Jerkins, steals her bowling team away from her using doilies, Mac drafts himself, Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco onto Madame Foster's bowling team. While the teams duke it out on the lanes, Bloo is distracted by a paddle ball inside the claw machine inside the bowling alley's arcade. Bloo continues to return to Mac begging for more quarters so he can try and win the paddle ball. After Mac makes several gutter balls, Madame Foster becomes frustrated, that's when Bloo returns begging for more money. Wilt, Coco and Eduardo keep performing proficiently in hitting at least most of the pins to getting strikes in a unique manner. Mac tries to tell Bloo he can't due to the pressure of having to get a strike, Bloo then takes the ball from Mac and throws a strike. Once it's discovered that Mac is bad at bowling, and Bloo is a bowling prodigy, he gets booted off his own team. Depressed, Mac wanders through the bowling alley only to find the imaginary friend shown in many pictures in a display case with him and his creator sporting large trophies. Mac begs the friend, Bowling Paul, to teach him how to bowl to which Bowling Paul agrees. Bowling Paul isn't actually smart since he didn't know about where you can get the balls & tells Mac unique statements such as that he is the pins and knocking down the pins means destroying himself, which don't have anything to do with learning how to bowl. Meanwhile, Bloo is the best player on the Foster's team, Jerkins steals him by offering him the paddleball he was trying to win if he wins for her team. In order to give Bloo a spot on her team she enlists her other teammates to steal the batteries from Winnie's power scooter. Distraught, the team sits and Wilt suggests they might have to throw in the towel. Mac then shows up and assures them that he can win the game for them. Mac and Bloo then go up against each other, Bloo throws his ball perfectly down the aisle and Mac throws his ball haphhazardly, causing it to ricochette wildly against the walls of the alley. Mac questions loudly why his ball is doing this after taking lessons, Bowling Paul's creator overhears this and explains that the trophies in the pictures aren't Paul's but his own and, in fact, Paul can't bowl for beans. A flabbergasted Mac states "But he's Bowling Paul! You created him! Shouldn't that mean he can bowl?!" The Manager flatly states "He is. I did. It should. But it don't." The ball finally stops ricochetting, collides with Bloo's ball in the conjoining lane, and knocks down all the pins in Mac's lane through an insane amount of luck. Excited by this, all the friends begin to question Madame Foster where their trophy is. Madame Foster tells them that the trophies are for "the good teams" and that they were actually competing for fifth place. Jerkins comes over to congratulate Madame Foster and asks her if they are still on for tea and crumpets. Confused by this, Mac asks Madame Foster why she's meeting with Jerkins for tea if they are rivals, to which she responds that that doesn't mean they can't act civilized now and again. Bloo asks Jerkins about his precious paddle ball but Jerkins refuses to give it to him after he lost. She tosses it over her shoulder and Bloo catches it before it hits the ground. He tries to play with it but fails and he deems it "hard" Mac then takes it from Bloo and effortlessly paddles with it. The final scene of the episode we see a friend named Paddle Paul approaching Bloo and introducing himself and telling him he can teach Bloo how to use a paddle ball. Trivia *'Running Gags:' **Bloo begging Mac for quarters. **Madame Foster constantly going from normal tone to screaming. **Mac's bowling ball always swerving into the gutter at the last second. *Starting in this episode, Mac's voice becomes a bit deeper and remains this way for the rest of the series. *Cartoon versions of Walter, Donny, and the Dude, the three main characters of the movie The Big Lebowski, are shown in the background. The same three characters are background characters during a bowling scene in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, a show Lauren Faust worked on. The Dude was getting his bowling shoes while Donny and Walter were talking to each other. This was when Mac walked past them complaining about how Madame Foster kicked him out of the team and replaced him with Bloo. The movie is Craig McCracken and Lauren Faust's favorite movie. It was previously referenced in the episode "Something's a Ms." of The Powerpuff Girls. *Frankie and Mr. Herriman aren't seen in this episode. *This is the first appearance of Jerkins, she later has several cameos and smaller parts in later episodes. *Both Mac and Bloo are good at something that the other one isn't. Mac is good at paddle ball but Bloo isn't, and Bloo is good at bowling but Mac isn't. *Bowling Paul's "you are the ball" speech is a reference to the Rifleman's Creed. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes